


Music of the Night

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles was not going to be upset it he didn’t get cast as the Phantom for the school's performance of The Phantom of the Opera, he wasn’t.  He knew that there were at least three amazing male auditions on top of his own and he would survive if he was cast as Raoul or Monsieur Firmin; he would even be okay if he was in the ensemble because there were no small parts, only small actors. Except he was going to be really upset if he was cast as anyone but the Phantom, he was born to play that role.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my girl [Gabs](wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl.tumblr.com) for the beta and inspiration

Stiles was  _ not _ going to be upset it he didn’t get cast as the Phantom for the school's performance of The Phantom of the Opera, he wasn’t.  He knew that there were at least three amazing male auditions on top of his own and he would survive if he was cast as Raoul or Monsieur Firmin; he would even be okay if he was in the ensemble because there were no small parts, only small actors. 

Except he was going to be really upset if he was cast as anyone but the Phantom, he was born to play that role. 

“You look like you’re going to murder your burger,” Lydia commented lightly as she joined Stiles at lunch.

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, taking a bite of the burger and Lydia laughed as he chewed aggressively. 

“You need to stop worrying, you’re going to get the part.”

“We don’t know that, Derek had a good audition too and he’s the king of brooding so he’s got a leg up on me,” Stiles said with a frown before looking over at Derek Hale’s table where his head was thrown back in a laugh. “And you can’t talk, you have Christine locked in.”

“I don’t know,” Lydia said casting her eyes around the room for a moment, “Kira had a great audition. I might end up as Carlotta, not that I’m complaining.”

The cast list went up the next morning and as expected, Lydia was cast as Christine.  Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was going to play the Phantom and had to hold in his fist pump.  

“I told you not to worry,” Lydia said, bumping his shoulder as they walked toward the auditorium for their first read through. “Now we just need to work on our sexual chemistry.”

Stiles smiled, “Lyds, we have so much sexual energy together.”

There was a laugh behind them and Stiles saw Derek Hale with a little smile on his face, “Got something to say Hale?”

“It’s just you two are like siblings,” Derek said with a shrug as he joined them. 

“Good thing we’re actors then,” Stiles shot back and Derek smiled again, sending a rush of butterflies into Stiles’ stomach that he ignored.  He had to focus on the show and he couldn't afford to be distracted by Derek Hale and his stupid eyes and smile. 

\----------

Like most high school theater productions, the show was a complete mess until it wasn’t. The set wasn’t finished by tech Thursday but Isaac and Danny pulled an all-nighter and got it done by Friday, Lydia almost burst into tears trying to hit her highest note and it was only after Kira talked her down that they could continue, and Derek and Stiles managed to somehow have more sexual tension than either of them had with Lydia. That part wasn’t resolved entirely, though.

Dress rehearsal was a mess, which meant that about an hour before curtain Stiles almost had a panic attack when he couldn’t find his mask. Derek found him at the back of the costume room, half-dressed and almost hyperventilating.

“Stiles, Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked him, careful not to touch him which Stiles appreciated.

“Mask,” he managed to get out, trying to take breaths and count.

Derek stood up and rummaged around on top of a costume rack and found the mask. “You threw it up there last night after Finstock called us all the worst performers he’s ever seen, including the time he took his nieces to the Wiggles concert.”

Stiles choked out a laugh and accepted the mask into shaking hands. “I forgot.”

“Don’t be so nervous,” Derek said, helping Stiles to his feet. “You’re the best Phantom that Beacon Hills High School has ever seen; I know because my Uncle Peter played him the last time they did this show and he was pretty awful.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said, feeling calmer now as he finished putting on his costume. He added, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Derek smiled a small smile at him before he ducked out of  the costume room with the hat he came in for. Stiles stayed for another minute, making sure everything was properly in place and that he hadn’t messed up his makeup when he started panicking.

The show went off without a hitch, and by the time Stiles had finished hanging his costume and making sure his mask was where he could find it the next day, most of the cast had already left for Kira’s house for the first of many cast parties.  When he got there he saw Scott and Kira on the porch with their heads together and he smiled to himself. Scott had been crushing on Kira for months. 

Inside, he spotted Lydia and Cora Hale dancing to ‘Take Me or Leave Me’ and laughing; Erica and Boyd were by the snacks exchanging shy glances, Isaac and Danny both looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up, and the rest of the room was scattered with the cast and crew.  

He made his way to the kitchen that was almost empty, save Derek who was leaning against the counter and looking through the door at the crowded living room, a glass of water in his hand.  

“Good job tonight,” Stiles said, leaning on the counter next to Derek and smiling at him.  Now that the stress of the first show was over, he felt a lot more relaxed and he was ready to get back to shamelessly flirting with Derek. “Don’t feel like partying?”

“Cora and Lydia were making out,” Derek said with a shudder and Stiles laughed.

“You mean you don’t want to see your baby sister making out with the girl that you had to kiss tonight?” Stiles asked with a glint in his eye. 

“I’ll pass,” Derek said and opened his mouth to speak again when Erica came into the kitchen with a wicked look on her face.

“Did you know that a couple sophomores live-tweeted the show,” Erica said, pulling her phone out and showing Derek and Stiles the Twitter app on her phone. “This one says, ‘I didn’t realize that The Phantom of the Opera was a musical about 2 dudes who are painfully into each other and denying it #phantomlive’.”

“This one says, ‘I’ve been waiting for Raoul and the Phantom to make out since the show started #phantomlive,’” Lydia said from behind Erica where she was reading off her own phone. “I’m a little offended they didn’t mention me.”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush and he quickly looked up at Derek to see his ears were pink. “Oh that’s enough,” Cora said as she stepped into the kitchen, “There’s one about how amazing it is you can hit the high notes in your corset.”

Boyd walked into the kitchen at that moment and said, “Guys, leave them alone.”

“Thank you Boyd,” Stiles said with a smile.

“It’s pretty obvious they aren’t ready to deal with the sexual tension,” Boyd said with a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh fuck this,” Stiles muttered, he grabbed Derek by the arm and pulled him out the back door. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, you didn’t ask them to come read that,” Derek said with a huffed out laugh.  He leaned back against the house and Stiles studied his face in the half light from the window. 

“I’m sorry I’m not a better actor and that my feelings for you came through enough that people in the audience noticed,” Stiles said, his heart in his stomach as he spoke. He didn’t look at Derek after he finished speaking, he just looked straight ahead and waited for what felt like an hour, but was actually only 8 seconds.

Finally, Derek spoke. “It wasn’t just you.”

“Wha-,” Stiles started to say as he looked over at Derek, but then Derek was kissing him.  It was nothing like the stage kiss that Stiles had watched Derek share with Lydia, it was  _ nothing _ like the stage kiss that Stiles himself had shared with Kira in the fall production of South Pacific, and it was nothing like the kisses Stiles had shared with his ex-girlfriend Heather.  

Then Derek was pulling back and looking at Stiles.  “You… you kissed me,” Stiles said sounding dumbstruck. “On the mouth.”

“I guess I did,” Derek said, sounding a little unsure now.  Stiles stepped forward and kissed him, putting a hand on his neck and pulling Derek closer. When they broke apart Derek smiled and said, “You kissed me that time.”

“Well I couldn’t on stage,” Stiles said with a shrug and then added, “And now maybe we won’t have as much tension on stage tomorrow, especially if you let me take you out for pizza right now.”

“What about the party,” Derek said, not sounding like he cared about the party at all. 

“They won’t notice if we leave,” Stiles said.  That was probably true, cast parties were usually a mess of people being awkward and singing show tunes until the parents of the host kicked everyone out. 

“Okay,” Derek said with a soft smile.  He left Stiles take his hand and lead him towards his Jeep, “I have to text Cora and tell her I don’t need to ride home with her.”

“Later,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

They never made into the pizza shop, but they did get caught making out in the parking lot by one of the deputies who promised not to tell the sheriff if Stiles went home right away. Then they made out in the Hales’ driveway until Mrs. Hale turned the front porch light on. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles said, giving Derek one more kiss.

“Hopefully we managed to get rid of the sexual tension between us,” Derek muttered into Stiles’ mouth.

“Doubtful; we’ll have to do this again before the show,” Stiles said and kissed Derek one last time before Derek walked into the house.

\----------

The next day the show went off perfectly and afterwards, Lydia sauntered up to Stiles and Derek as they changed out of their costumes and said, “You two disappeared pretty early last night.”

Stiles shrugged and Derek’s ears burned which made Lydia smile even wider. “And I noticed a lot less tension on stage.”

“We’re both good actors,” Stiles said with a smile.

Lydia shook her head and walked away, then turned and said, “I’ll see you at the party; no leaving early this time.”

Stiles groaned and Derek grinned and grabbed his hand, “We can always go make out in a closet like normal teenagers at cast parties.”

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, then added, “At least the gear shift won’t get in the way this time.”

Derek laughed as they walked toward the parking lot hands clasped together. No one was surprised when they showed up together, no one was surprised when they were caught making out in the bathroom, no one was at all surprised when they did a perfect duet of ‘I’ll Cover You’, and absolutely no one was surprised when they were both ended up at  Carnegie Mellon for theatre and played opposite each other in The Producers their sophomore year. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)  
>  Also, fun fact - in high school I walked in on The Phantom and Raoul making out in the costume room.


End file.
